Now, lighting systems for controlling light outputs of two or more lighting devices are used.
There has been known, as such lighting systems, a lighting system including two or more lighting devices and a controller circuit (for example, JP 2003-17278 A).
In the lighting system of JP 2003-17278 A, the controller circuit sets light outputs of lamps of the lighting devices to desired values, by providing dimming signals with dimming ratios adjusted according to lengths of total lighting time of the lamps to the lighting devices. The lighting device includes an adjuster and an adjustment canceller. When notified of replacement of the lamp, the adjuster controls power supplied to the lamp by adjusting the dimming ratio indicated by the dimming signal so as to set the light output of the replacement lamp to be close to the desired value. When notified of reset of the total lighting time from the controller circuit, the adjustment canceler ends the adjustment of the dimming ratio by the adjuster.
JP 2003-17278 A discloses that, if a lamp of one of the lighting devices is replaced with a replacement lamp, the lighting system can suppress the replacement lamp from becoming brighter than other lamps.
Note that, such lighting systems are required to reduce differences between light intensities of two or more lighting devices, and the above configuration of JP 2003-17278 A does not satisfy such requirements, and further improvement is highly demanded.
An object of the present disclosure would be to propose a control device capable of reducing differences between light intensities of two or more lighting devices, a lighting system including the control device, and a mobile object including the lighting system.